Most exercise machines require that the exerciser stand up when using the device, lie down on the device, or sit thereupon. Thus, most exercise devices are built with the assumption that the exerciser is already able-bodied and merely desires to enhance his or her physical abilities.
Accordingly, people confined to wheel chairs or beds are generally excluded from enjoying the benefits of conventional exercise equipment. The present inventor earlier developed an exercise device for persons confined to wheelchairs whereby the individual need not leave the wheelchair to enjoy physical exercise, but the need for an exercise device for bedridden patients remains unfulfilled.